Attack of Dory
by Tinkabelle21
Summary: Dory from Finding Nemo arrives on the Black Pearl to annoy Jack. Hopefully funny, don’t know if it’s going anywhere. Please Read and Review! Chap4 up now.
1. Hi, I'm Dory Huh Human Dory

Author's note: Hey, this is something extremely random I wrote during Math. I had a dream about it, and then I wrote it, I am very strange. Just thought I would post it, hope you find it funny.. Very random, and I'm sorry for it. You know I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Finding Nemo, but if I could I would sell my soul to own Johnny Depp. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue!  
  
Dory from Finding Nemo arrives on the Black Pearl to annoy Jack. Hopefully funny, don't know if it's going anywhere. Please Read and Review!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Captain?" Called a voice from behind Jack's thick door. Jack Sparrow at the current moment was sitting cross-legged on the floor, attempting to pour rum from his bottle to his flask, a job that is very difficult if one is very pissed. Unfortunately, the knock at the door gave him a fright, and the rum bottle fell on the floor, leaking its contents all over the rug.  
  
"My rum! My beautiful rum!" He cursed, grabbing the bottle, and trying to encourage the liquid to defy gravity and flow back into it. Looking about, he paused. "Hold on a sec!" He called out, and then bent down to lick the spilt rum up with his tongue. This left a fuzzy feeling on his tongue, and he scowled.  
  
"What?" He snapped, pulling open the door with such aggression that the sheer force of it nearly knocked him over. Xian, the pirate on the other side of the door, raised his decorated and half shaven eyebrows at Jack. "Whaaaat?" Jack repeated.  
  
"I think you better come up on deck. We've, well, we've found someone." Xian said uncomfortably.  
  
"Stowaway?" Jack said, confused. "We've been at sea six weeks." Xian shifted uncomfortably. Jack frowned. "Of the female persuasion?"  
  
"You could say that." Xian said, ducking his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She's, well, she's a bit strange."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
The pirates stood around the girl who had sat down grumpily, her legs crossed, her eyes half closed. They stood silent like this for a moment, exchanging some worried glances.  
  
The girl had short black hair that fell around her jaw line, an angular face with large brown black eyes and a unusual yet cute nose. She was also apparently trying to think really hard, her eyes focusing on her noise in a confused way.  
  
"Um, 33, um, oh, I can't remember." She muttered. Then she stopped, and looked up at the pirates surrounding her. "Hi." She said suddenly and brightly. "I'm."  
  
"Dorie. We know." Gibbs said angrily. "We've been over this three times." Dory looked confused, her bright smile faded. She got up, her dress falling over her legs in a shimmer of silver and blue. She looked from one pirates face to another, turning a full three sixty, her eyes growing wider and wider.  
  
"Oh. Have we?" She said to Gibbs, her eyes darting from side to side. "See, I have this thing."  
  
"Where you can't remember anything for longer then about three minutes? We know. You already told us. Twice." Gibbs growled.  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yes. You told us!"  
  
"Told you what?" Dory said, losing track of the conversation. Gibbs bared his teeth at her, and growled. He closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger. Dory bent close to him, giving him a worried look.  
  
"Is he okay?" She asked. "I know that sometimes I get really mad, I've joined a group about it, to stop up eating fish, though I don't remember ever really eating fish.." She continued thoughtfully. "But I must have once, other wise, why would I have joined a group?" She looked at Orric, the big black pirate by Gibbs and grinned cheerily.  
  
"Wow. You're big." She continued. Then her eyes widened with fear. "And human! You're all human. Ah! Humans!! Something's wrong here." She started waving her arms about, panicking and floundering like a fish out of water. Gibbs, who had opened his eyes, looked at her sourly.  
  
"Yes. We're all human."  
  
"I'm.. oh my god, I have arms." She said, bending close to Gibbs again. "Do you see these arms? Arms! I have arms!" The movement of her elbow then distracted her. "Hey, look at this!"  
  
"Look, girlie, I don't know where you came from, but for the last bloody time you are not a fish!" Gibb's repeated angrily. The other pirates nodded in agreement. This at least they could agree on. Dory drew a breath, obviously offended.  
  
"Who are you calling a not fish? Huh, huh?!" She yelled, leaning in close to Gibbs and thinning her eyes. "Are you calling me a not fish? Huh? Are you?" She looked over at big Orric. "You saying I'm not a fish?" Orric managed to back away from her.  
  
"Oh dear lord." Gibbs said, turning away. He saw the Captain emerge from below deck, followed by Xian. Gibb's shook his head as he passed Jack Sparrow. "This one's messed in the head Captain." He said, and heard from behind them the exclamation.  
  
"Hey! I'm human. Wow. Look at this elbow."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi!" Dory said equally as brightly to Jack Sparrow. Jack gave her a solid, appraising look. Though she had her hair cut in the style most popular in Japan, it was obvious she was of Anglo Saxon background, but her voice was tinged with an unfamiliar accent. The cut of her dress distracted his eyes, and he blinked blearily.  
  
Dory meanwhile had become fascinated by his hat, and leaning over, grabbed it off Jack's head. The entire crew drew their breath, waiting for the Captain to explode.  
  
"Wow. So pretty!" She said. Jack's eyes widened with horror as she put it on her own head. It promptly fell over her eyes, and she blew new feather Jack had just glued onto it with a giggle.  
  
"Oye!" Jack said, grabbing it off her. "That's mine." He put it back on his head, touching it reassuringly, horrified that the entire crew had just seen his really bad hat hair.  
  
Dory's eyes welled up, and her face started to crumble into a pout.  
"Bad squishy!" She said with a huge sniff. Jack's panicked, waving his arms to try to prevent her from crying.  
  
"Here! Here. Take the hat. No crying!" He said quickly. She remained looking at the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked desperately.  
  
"I don't know. Am I? Did you make me cry?" She mumbled, wiping her hand across her face. Then she paused. She looked up at Jack through her black lashes, and Jack gave he a worried look. "Hey, wow, I have hands."  
  
Jack jumped as he heard the entire crew groan with frustration.  
  
And thus Dory had somehow managed to find herself aboard the Black Pearl.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Rum and Jack's cabin, what could be bett...

Author notes: Wow! I didn't think that many people would find this at all funny, and that most people would look at me strangely and shake their heads murmuring "obsessed." Thank you for all the people that reviewed! Wow!  
  
Riyo Katanna: You haven't seen either movies? Are you insane? You haven't seen Jack talking about his onsies? Go! Go now, see it!  
  
MoonFerret: Bootiful? Ah so many meanings, and all of them true. If only I could find a way of possessing Johnny Depps booty.. I mean, the movies, plot, yes that's whats important.  
  
crazy midget: From one crazy midget to another I would like to say: The what? Kimmey, look at me, look at me!  
  
Lemluvspirates:Yeah! Im not the only insane obsessed one! Doriness? Lol.  
  
KenshinFreak: There will be no rioting!! Bad squishy! Lol.  
  
daftangel5013: Well, I still get amazed by my own hands sometimes, I mean, wow.  
  
Thank you all of you who found it funny and who I didn't mention, hugs and cookies to you all!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, you're angry at me," Dory said slowly, sitting cross legged on the floor of Jack's cabin, while Jack paced sternly back and forth before her, waving his rum around melodramatically. "Because you were pouring that stuff.."  
  
"Rum, yes, rum," Jack interjected. Dory nodded, grasping this piece of information.  
  
"Rum, you pouring it, from that bottle to the other littler bottle." She faltered and Jack nodded in agreement. She paused, wincing as she tried to remember. Dory had started chewing on her hair now when she was confused or couldn't remember something, a habit that Jack had already begun to find annoying and kind of endearing. "And you spilt the rum, because some one came to the door.. Because, um, because I was on the ship?" She finished questioningly.  
  
Jack stopped pacing, and pointed down at her in a drunken rage. He jabbed his finger a few metres from her nose for a couple of minutes and then paused to consider this. He ran the conversation over in his head, with Dory following his facial expressions like a hawk.  
  
"Yes." Jack said finally, slumping down on the floor in front of Dory, and filling up another shot glass for her. "And because you're the first woman I've seen in six weeks and you think you're a bloody fish." He slurred, whispering the last few words in a confidential fashion.  
  
Dory nodded, and then her eyes cleared of their confusion.  
  
"Hey hey, funny pirate man, what's this drink called?" She asked, picking up the shot glass. Jack grabbed her hand, and looked menacingly into her face.  
  
"It's Captain Pirate man to you, and your fish buddies." He said, and then got up, waving his arms about expressively. "Can't have the fishes disrespecting me now can I? See that big word I used Dory, I can use big words even when I'm, I'm, um, hmmm." He broke off. He jumped up, trying to remember what he was talking about.  
  
"Hi." Dory said. "What's this called Mr Pirate Man?"  
  
"That's rum, and hmmm." Jack said automatically, and then paused, squinting at Dory. She was the only woman so far who could seem to match him drink for drink. Perhaps that was because she seemed to be forgetting every drink she had after she had it, or because she thought she was a fish.  
  
"So I'm human huh?" Dory said, attempting to start a conversation. Jack spun around a pointed at her.  
  
"Yeessssh.." He replied, and then stumbled over a stool, even though the night was calm as death outside.  
  
"You know what I say? Stops me being phased by anything." She added enticingly. Jack narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Your not going to talk about the church are you?" He asked warily, and held up his fingers in a warding sign. His teeth flashed, as he looked Dory fearfully up and down.  
  
"I always say, just keep swimming." Then her brightness faded and she paused. "But now I can't keep swimming." Jack noticed her change in moods and collapsed beside her. He breathed heavily on her neck.  
  
"Well, you know what I always or, maybe only once said, but still very true." Jack started, and then realised he'd gone off topic. "Well, I always say, ya just gotta keep breathing, cuz that's what life's about." He said triumphantly. "You know?"  
  
"Wow," Dory said dreamily. "You have really girly accessories."  
  
Jack did a double take; his proud expression faltering and he frowned.  
  
"What?" He said angrily after a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What's what mean?" Dory said, licking her lips and looking at him really intensely. Jack looked at her equally intensely, scanning her face, his large brown eyes confused. Then he leant back, giving her a dubious look.  
  
"You know, you're a very strange lass Dory. You call a man's accessories girlie, you drink all my rum, and well, you think you're a fish." Jack finished, not really being able to get over that fact.  
  
"Hey, you know what I always said when I was a fish, and wow, hey, I'm not a fish anymore..huh." Dory said, and then shook her head so that her hair collided with her nose. She proceeded to go cross-eyed trying to see her nose. Jack grimaced, and blinked wearily at her, as though if he took her in with very small glances she might make more sense.  
  
"Your not going to say something about swimming are you?" He asked. "Cuz, if you are love, heard that line a long time ago." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and drummed his ringed fingers on her exposed upper arm.  
  
Dory pursed her lips, and said suddenly.  
  
"Hey, how come all the liquid is running out of that bottle and onto the carpet like that?"  
  
Jack's eyes widened with horror.  
  
"The rum! Dear god the rum!" He started licking the carpet again.  
  
After drinking copious (hehe I love that word) amounts of rum, Dory was starting to feel not only sick, but as if she were indeed still swimming in a sea of red red rum. So occasionally she forgot she was in human form, and started knocking things of Jack's tables by flailing her 'fins'.  
  
Jack Sparrow leant his head against the bed. From his position on the floor, he could see enough of Dory's thigh to happily not require moving.  
  
"Hi!" Dory said happily to the lamp. Spinning around to face Jack and then wincing, as her eyes were taking longer to adjust then her body, she looked at him without any recognition. Then she thinned her eyes, trying to remember.  
  
Jack waved his hand indifferently.  
  
"Look at your hand Dory." He mumbled for maybe the tenth time that night. Dory happily looked at her hand and the black ink scrawled there. She moved her lips as she read, thinning her eyes with slow concentration.  
  
"I am Dory. I am not a fish. This is Captain Jack." Jack raised a hand at that point, flagging her and then pointing at his head. "There will be no swimming, no taking Jack," Jack pointed at himself again. "'s hat, and Jack would like another shot." Dory finished, turning over her hand to read her palm where it simply said. 'Dory pretty.' (Jack gets distracted sometimes).  
  
"You know," Jack said, beckoning her closer. "Your absolutely right. I should have another... another, huh, um." Jack broke of, his slurred words faltering.  
  
"Shot?" Dory said cheerily, and Jack backed away frightened from her voice. He grabbed her arm, and pulled him down next to her, his arm once again around her shoulder.  
  
"You know, we haven't had a woman on the Pearl since Ana-Marlialala." Jack paused, trying to think what was wrong in that last sentence. He shrugged, and took another sip of rum. Dory followed the path of the liquid with interest.  
  
"Wow, liquid in bottles." She mumbled, resting her head on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Yessshhh." Jack muttered. "Where was I? Since Ana-Maria left." He paused, and looked down at Dory with his alcohol softened brown eyes. His pupil had become large, as though its blackness had leaking into the inky brown around it. "Did I tell you about Ana-Maria?"  
  
"Not in the last ten seconds." Dory mumbled against his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, my little pirate wench, so sexy, sexier then, then, um, Rum!" He said happily. "And, oh, she was my little woman for years, we'd fight together, sail together, bed together.." He smiled happily as he remembered. Then he pulled a face, checking if Dory was listening.  
  
"Was she very pretty?"  
  
"Never known anyone better with a cutlass." He said. "Cut lass. Cutlass. Lass cut." He repeated, off in a tangent, and then paused. "What was I saying?"  
  
"What's a cutlass?" Dory mumbled.  
  
"She left me, went and got her own big old ship, says it rivals the Pearl. Lying little chocolate covered snackable wench," Jack said dreamily. Then he raised a finger "But she's still my Ana-Maria. We're going to meet her, going to go find Ana-Maria and tell her. tell her.." Dory followed those last words and her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Have to find Nemo!" She bolted upright, causing Jack's hat to fly of his head. "Sydney, 32, something, Sydney. Nemo!" She said grabbing at her dress, which was caught on the bedside. Standing now, she stood in the middle of the room, obviously disorientated.  
  
"Hand Dory, hand!" Jack yelled, getting up wobbling to his feet. Dory looked up at him, and shuddered.  
  
"I can't remember. I can't.." She panted.  
  
"Dory are you okay?" Jack asked, lurching towards her.  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember." She paused, and then her head wobbled. "I don't feel so good." She slurred, and then fell forward straight into Jack.  
  
They hit the floor with a bang and Jack winced. He looked over his nose at the girl now lying on top of him. She nuzzled his chest, and then fell asleep. Jack shrugged, and putting his hands behind his head, also went to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dory woke up with Jack's hat feather tickling her.  
"Bird!" She screamed, jumping up and away. "Bird! Everyone run!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Should I write a few more chaps? Sent me some ideas, but I've got a few brewing. I've got more, lets call it, Doryness coming. (that is definitely going to be my new word) Lol. Johnny Depp! My squishy! Mine! 


	3. Squishnessness

Author note: Thank you for all my reviews, I didn't think anyone else would like seeing Dory and Jack together (I perhaps only did it to send Jack that insy bit further into insanity.) lol. Hope you like the new chapter. Remember, Doriness isn't just a word, it's state of being.  
  
Lemluvspirates: Doriness. Gotcha. Lol, I'm thinking this is after the movie, but I'm not really sure. Her clothes, well, they were kinda just got from the fact that I didn't want her to be naked on a boat full of pirates, but I'll write something about them nexttime. Xoxo  
  
Rose Darkfire: Just on pure herbal goodness and lots of sugar. Hugs!  
  
And to any certain Anonymous people, I would like to state that Jack is mine mine mine mine mine, and you can't have him. (Oh, what? Oh Disney, what I didn't say Jack was mine, your at the wrong house, two doors that way. Ah, Jack who?) Evil anonymous stealing my Jack. Glowering and I will fight ANYONE who says Jack is theres! Anyone! Um, except I don't know how to use a cutlass, so that would involve girlie slapping and hair pulling. Ah, my beautiful Jack.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack stood importantly at the helm, his hand resting possessively on the wheel, his eyes thinned with concentration. Everything was as it should be, the sun hung gracefully overhead, the waves whispered words that only Jack could hear and the crew worked with unusual diligence.  
  
And everyone tried to ignore the occasional scream from Dory.  
  
"Bird! Oh my god! Bird!" She yelled behind Jack, running from one side of the ship to the other. Jack glanced behind him, frowning. The moment was broken and he sighed.  
  
"Stupid fish." He muttered to himself, reaching for his hip flask. Then he remembered it was empty, and growled.  
  
Something had to be done.  
  
"Men!" Jack called out importantly. The crew looked up at him grimly. "I think it's time for a bit of plundering." He grinned, stroking his moustache as he said it. "We've gone too long at sea."  
  
"Woaah. Look at the sea!" Every one ignored the interjection from Dory, who came to stand next to Jack. Looking down at the men, she gave a cheery wave.  
  
"There's a settlement of merchant and church lovers to the east of.." Jack paused, giving Dory a worried look. She was watching the waggling of Jack's beard as he spoke, a grin slowly forming on her face.  
  
"Uh, to the east of, uh." He tried continuing, obviously distracted. Dory reached out a finger and poked Jack's stomach. Jack tried to ignore this. "And we can um, get some rum and um. What?" He asked finally. Dory snapped her head up and grinned.  
  
"So cute with your little beads. And so squishy." She poked his stomach again. Jack went red with horror. Dory wrapped her arms around him. "I shall call you squishy and you shall be mine and.." She paused disentangling herself. "Be my squishy?" She finished questioningly.  
  
Jack's hands went to his stomach.  
  
"What? I'm not squishy." He turned to the crew, who were watching with amused interest. "I'm not!" He said indignantly.  
  
"Oh, my squishy is so cute!" Dory said happily. "Anyone ever told you your accessories are girly?" She asked, tilting her head. Jack's eyebrows rose so high that they got hidden beneath his bandana.  
  
"She's got a point mate." One of the crew called out, and they all laughed. Jack froze, his fists clenched. Then he grabbed his sword, drawing it out and pointing it a Dory in rage. His arm shook and he growled. He held it there, trying to contain his rage.  
  
"Wooooah!" Dory said. "Pretty. Shiny." She reached out a hand and wrapped it around the blade. Then she yelped drawing her hand away as the sharp blade cut into her skin. Jack dropped the blade with surprise. Dory looked from the blood on her hand to the sword that Jack had just dropped.  
  
"Ow!" She moaned, and her face crumpled with tears. Jack's eyes went from Dory's crying face to the disapproving crew who shook their heads as him.  
  
"Dory."  
  
"No, bad Squishy! Bad squishy!" She said, and burst into tears. "Ow." She sniffed and then paused. "Hey, my hand hurts." She looked down at the blood and froze. "Ah, blood. I'm bleeding." Dory looked up at Jack, who held up his hands disowning any responsibility. "You cut me! Bad Pirate man, go away." Then she turned and ran down the stairs to the main deck.  
  
* * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack Sparrow found Dory, wedged in between the wine barrels in the hull. Empty wine barrels, every last bloody one of them. He knew, he'd checked that morning. He heard her whimpering before he saw her. She sat, resting her black hair on her knees, her skinny legs drawn up close to her chest.  
  
"Dory?" He asked questioningly, wobbling down the hall to her. The floor heaved and rocked, and Jack nearly thrown more then once against the wall. A storm had picked up and the sea outside was dark.  
  
He knelt down before her.  
  
"Dory? Are you okay?" She looked up through red eyes.  
  
"Go away Jack." She sniffed, wiping her hand across her noise gracelessly. "I don't remember what I'm mad about, but I know I'm mad at you." She glowered at him. Jack thinned his eyes.  
  
Typical bloody confusing woman, Jack thought sourly. Can't even remember, but no, they're still angry at you. Because you hurt their precious precious feelings. But they can't actually remember what you said. no no.  
  
"If you can't remember what your angry about then how can you be angry?" He asked slowly. Dory stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Jack. My hand hurts and for some reason I'm mad at you, okay? So just go away." She put her head back on her knees. Jack ground his teeth with frustration. "I thought things were meant to be different now, thought I'd remember things." Jack raised one eyebrow. He shifted in his position.  
  
"Thought things would be different now how?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. But for some reason I thought I'd remember things better now. And you being mean to me doesn't help." She sniffed pathetically. Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"What can I do to make it better?" He asked. "Do you want my hat?" He said finally. Dory nodded sheepishly. Jack released a breath grumpily.  
  
"Fine you can wear my hat." He said, handing it over.  
  
"And." She said quickly. Jack kept his hand on the hat suspiciously. "Do you believe me when I say I was a fish?" She thinned her eyes. Jack pulled a face, and leant away from her.  
  
"Um, do you want me to say yes?" She nodded. Jack pouted. "Fine, you were a stupid bloody fish, can we go now?"  
  
"Okay, nemo." She said and ruffled his hair. Then she got up and, grabbing his hat, walked away from him. Jack growled.  
  
"You better not start calling me that. Not nemo, not squishy, nothing except Jack. Or Jack Sparrow. Or Captain," Then Jack grinned. "Or sexy pirate man. Any of the above."  
  
"When did I call you nemo?" Dory asked and shook her head at Jack like he was the insane one. Then she put her hand on her head. "Wow, look at my cool hat."  
  
"Blood stupid fish." Jack said, snatching his hat back of her and ruffling her hair affectionately. Dory grinned, now unfazed. She hooked her arm around Jack's waist and smiled up at him. Her head fit neatly under his arm and Jack found himself grinning back down at her, or well at least baring his teeth at her.  
  
"So where are we going?" Dory asked cheerily.  
  
"To find Ana-Maria." Jack said purposefully, his eyes darkening.  
  
"Who lives in Sydney." Dory finished. Jack gave he a funny look.  
  
"Where the hell do you pick these things up from?"  
  
"We're going to find Ana-Maria who has your son Nemo who lives in Sydney with the turtles right?" Dory asked, and then ran ahead of Jack, distracted by the lamp attached to the wall. "Woaaaaahhh. Can I have one of these?"  
  
"What the hell is Sydney?" Jack asked, rubbing his temple. "Look, fish girl, we're going to find Ana-Maria so .."  
  
"You can tell her you love her, I know." Dory agreed. She started chewing on her hair and her eyes glazed over suddenly. She gave Jack a suspicious look.  
  
"What, no! I never said..." He froze. "What? I Never Said That." He said very very slowly.  
  
"You stole my hat." Dory said suspiciously. "That is definitely my hat." Jack put his hand to his head, and backed away slightly. Then he shook his head in an, what am I doing way. He grabbed randomly for whatever was around his waist and tossed it to the enraged fish in a woman suit. (hehe JL Dexter, love that line)  
  
"Look! Sparkly!" He said as Dory caught the telescope.  
  
"Wooooaahhh. Cool." She said and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. This fish-girl was definitely going to be the death of him. "You know, your nose is really big squishy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. When Dorys go bad

Author note: Ages since I've updated, and it's a sucky one. The inspiration bunny has run off on me, I'm going to kill that big eared. anyway. long week, computer got wiped (I cried) not fun.  
  
Rose Darkfire: I think I hurt Jack's fragile ego, He's not talking to me anymore. I told him rum was fattening. But no, don't worry, I still love him even though he is squishy. Dory: I don't know. How did you end up as human? (Ps if you find out, please tell me. I think I might need to know if I want to create any plot in the near future. Meh, plot) ElvenBookwyrm: Ow, now I wish I had made it a romance between them, wait, no I might just have to work that line in. lol, thanks for the idea. Jade: Okay, okay I'm sorry. We'll be foster parents; you can have him every other week, which is every other week all the time SO NEVER ha! Does a dance. Jack is mine. Does a dance. But, okay since you have the whole whip thing going (very cool by the way and very afraid right now), I will give you Orlando bloom (lord of the rings style) as bribery so I can keep Jack Sparrow. That's a pretty good deal. Jenny: Don't worry! Names are not important! Swim! Wave your arms around in the air and destroy things until you feel better. Always words for me when I'm in exams. Rat: You know squishy deserves it. There is only one character who can out match Jack on randomness. Thank you to all my other reviewers can't write anymore and people are getting suspicious as to what it is I'm doing in here. Love you all, please read and review, and remember, if anyone sees my inspiration bunny (she has one broken ear with a black spot on it) please return it so P Sherman 32 wallaby way Sydney.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, so lets go over this one more time." All the pirates were sitting around the long table, watching Jack and Gibbs interrogate the girl. "All you remember is.."  
  
"That." Dory paused, chewing on her hair and her eyes flicking from one pirate to the other. "I'm on a big ship. Sorry, I forgot your question." Jack slammed his hand down on the table, causing Dory to jump and pull a hurt face.  
  
"How the bloody hell did you end up on my ship?" He yelled. Gibbs grabbed his shoulder pulling him away.  
  
"Captain maybe we need just to relax a little bit. The girl can't remember what happened this morning." Dory craned her head forward to try a listen to their conversation, her characteristic happy-yet-dazed look on her face.  
  
"Do, do, do do do do do do do." Dory started singing, moving her head from one side to the other, swaying. This combined with the sway of the ship caused one relatively new pirate to gag, and dash out of the room.  
  
"Okay, okay." Jack said, turning back to Dory. His forced fake smile caused Dory to look extremely alarmed.  
  
"Your not going to put that shiny thing near me again?" She asked, moving slightly backwards. Jack widened his eyes.  
  
"See, she bloody remembers that now." Jack turned to Gibbs, still pointing at Dory. Dory watched his finger with mild interest, her characteristic dopey yet oh so happy grin on her face. "OH! She's doing this to drive me mad!" Jack growled, his fists clenched tight.  
  
"Remembers what?" Dory asked. "Who does? Huh?"  
  
"Gibbs. Help. Help bloody hell, just do something." Jack yelled and then stormed off, throwing his hands above his head.  
  
"Look girl, how did you get on out ship?"  
  
"I dunno." She shrugged. "Jack should know, he bought me here. Where is here?" She asked, looking around. She looked slightly affronted when met by the twenty of so pirates staring at her. Jack spun around.  
  
"What do you mean, I bought you here?"  
  
"You took me out of the sea." She said almost automatically, and then bought her hands up to her mouth and gasped. "You did! The other day! I was swimming and it was dark and then it got bright and then dark, and then I was swimming in this mans trousers, and that was Jack." She smiled. "Oh my god, I remember! Oh my god."  
  
"You were swimming in Jack trousers." Gibbs repeated slowly, thinning his eyes. He shot the captain a black look. "Well, this is obviously your mess boyo. Deal with it yourself."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How long do you reckon that's going to keep her entertained?" Xian asked Jack. Both men watched Dory turn the telescope over in her hand, so she looked through the big end and then the little end. Each time she exclaimed with joy.  
  
"Oh my god. Look how far away."  
  
Jack shifted and then shrugged.  
  
"Hopefully forever mate." He said, and shuddered. Dory turned the telescope over again and pointed it towards Jack and screamed.  
  
"AH! Too close! Go away squishy! Bad squishy!" She yelled, waving at him with her hands, even though Jack was ten metres away. Unfortunately for Jack, that name seemed to have stuck. Jack shook his head wearily. Then Dory dropped the telescope and it rolled into the ocean.  
  
Xian winced.  
  
That had been a pure crystal telescope.  
  
Jack just shuddered and tried to shake it off.  
  
"Spoke to soon mate. Got a spare telescope by any chance?" He asked wheedlingly. Xian put his hands to his belt and shook his head, covering his telescope with his hand hurriedly.  
  
Jack's smile fell, and he pouted.  
  
"Sooner we get to bloody Tortugua the better."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Black Pearl sailed ominously towards Tortugua's port. Its mournful sails for once would not out of place when it sat between its brother and sisters pirate ships.  
  
Jack, from his position at the helm, would never even give these ships another glance. Each one had its disadvantage, too big and slow, too small and too little men and cargo, too low on the water, and, well, just plain ugly.  
  
The Pearl was not perfect, but Jack knew her faults through and through, and knew how to use them to his advantage. He rubbed his hand over his face, and quietly made his way to his cabin, where he knew he would find he neatly made bed, his best cloths and a nice bottle of rum. And silence.  
  
A little slice of heaven.  
  
From the deck, there was perfect silence. The pirates, who only occasionally murmured quietly to each other, were watching the clear stars above and listening to the waves. They were unusually interested in nature for big vulgar pirates.  
  
This was possibly because Dory had chosen to go to sleep in the very middle of the deck. She had this habit of just falling asleep wherever she decided was appropriate, one that didn't suit the rest of the crew as she was currently nuzzling the anchor. No one wanted to wake her and start another hour of Dory-Prattle, as it was now aptly termed.  
  
There were only so many times you could hear her demand Jack's hat before everyone wished that he would bloody well give the damn thing over to the fish-girl.  
  
Gibbs rubbed his hand over his forehead regretfully as he shook the girl awake. He then took three steps back just to be careful.  
  
Dory opened her eyes sleepily, grinning at whatever dream she had been swimming in. She quickly registered that she was indeed human, and from the strained look on the man in front of her 's face, she concluded he knew her. She also had the vaguest inkling that asking why she was no longer a fish would result in something sharp and pointy put in her face.  
  
Were her gills should be itched.  
  
"This is no fun anymore." She said grumpily. She got up slowly, and started rubbing her side. "Stupid jelly fish." Dory blew a strand of hair that fell across her face, and pouted.  
  
Gibbs backed away further, squinting at her.  
  
"Jack?" He called out, not making any sudden movements. "JACK!"  
  
"What?" Jack's angry response could be heard form somewhere below deck. Gibbs didn't say anything else, and Jack's angry swaggering footsteps could be heard as he ran on deck. His hat was askew, and he only had one eye outlined in kohl. He had also obviously washed his headscarf, because the ends were still dripping water down his shoulder.  
  
He paused when he saw Dory standing, and made his own halted way over to Gibbs, a worried leer on his face. His dark eyes darted from Gibb's unmoving face to Dory's sulking one.  
  
"What's going on here mates?" Jack Sparrow said out of the corner of his mouth, not removing his eyes from Dory. He'd never seen her not move for this long. Gibbs licked his lips. "What's wrong with Dory?" Jack said, leaning in closer. Dory sniffed pathetically.  
  
"I don't know, Captain. I just woke her up and now she's all.. She's all broken." Gibbs said slowly. Jack leaned forward to poke Dory, to check if she actually was broken when Dory said indignantly.  
  
"I'm not broken." She said, flicking her hair. Jack and Gibbs jumped, almost falling back a step.  
  
"She certainly doesn't seem to be herself." Jack said. "Isn't she well, usually, more, um," Jack looked at Dory, trying to think of a word. "full of, um, talking more, got more... Doriness?" He finished lamely. Gibb's nodded, and both men peered at Dory in a wary way.  
  
Dory's head snapped up quickly, and both men pulled a pained face, expecting the worst.  
  
"I feel crappy." She said. Both men let out a sigh of relief. Jack made finger motions at Gibbs, drawing him closer and they had a mini conference.  
  
"She's not really herself..."  
  
"She doesn't look very good.."  
  
"What's wrong with her."  
  
"Maybe she's run out of drugs.."  
  
"She had drugs? Why wasn't I informed?" Pause "Why didn't I get any?"  
  
"Ah. We all just assumed. That's her naturally? Oh my god."  
  
"I don't know. What should we do?"  
  
There was a pause, and both men gave Dory another look. She'd turned around and was watching the sea. Her figure was slumped.  
  
"Maybe she's just not good when she wakes up type of person.."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"You know her best Captain.."  
  
"I already told you, she made that trouser story up.."  
  
"Sure sure."  
  
"Maybe she needs rum.."  
  
"Jack. you haven't been giving her rum have you?"  
  
"Eh. um."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"It made her quieter."  
  
"Well she's probably just got a hangover."  
  
"Well, you know the cure for that, the hair of the dog that.."  
  
"No Jack. When was the last time you fed her."  
  
"Can't she feed herself?"  
  
"She thinks she's a fish, lets not assume anything at the moment."  
  
"True, true, Gibb's I always said you were a smart man."  
  
"She's been on the ship for three days and you haven't fed her. And she's probably freezing, wearing, well, whatever the hell she's wearing."  
  
"It is rather an interesting garment.."  
  
"Shut up Jack.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. What type of fish?

Author note: Updates are coming slowly, very very busy at the moment, SORRY  
  
But this one is really long, to make it up to you, though I'm not sure if it is very good. My writing seems to be kinda off at the moment, so updates maybe sporadic (lol, love that word, see, I can use big words.) By the way, sorry if this is turning into a Ana and Jack fic, kinda a continuation, it's a habit I can't get out of, but you know their story is VERY secondary to the main story, which is Dory randomness.  
  
Burn the rum: Hmm, I don't think Jack would enjoy the EAC though how could he drink rum on it?, hmmm, lol, I think she's just hungry, and not a morning person LIKE ME! Aelimer: Your right. Love reviews, reviews get me through the day, reviews are close to godliness. Anyhoo, see, thing is I forget the questions I ask, which makes people think I am very strange, but it makes me understand Dory lots better. Huh. Is that a good thing? Jade: Yes, ah, beautiful Jack, I only need him for a little while. Damn that pretty French woman who owns him. I will ween him off rum, and show him all the wonders of Vodka and herbal goodness. ;) And they said you can't change a pirate, I can.. Zath Chauvert: hehe, I'm planning to rip your piece of paper idea off in the next chapter, lol, I mean, I came up with it all by myself, I own Pirates of the Caribbean (Okay, no I don't, don't sure me, I'm sorry, but I really really want to) And by the way, those pieces of paper are very confusing, I actually did turn it over a couple of times when someone did that to me before I got it. Lol. And thank you Dory and Jenny who keep come back to read my random Dory and Jack ramblings, and I send all reviewers cookies. What do you mean you didn't get any cookies? What? What cookies? Who said anything about cookies?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, feeling much better now." Dory said, slouching in her chair. Jack rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe how much she had just eaten. It was almost ridiculous. Her little stomach was bloated out of her body, a slight bump in her otherwise rake like form. She flicked a dark strand.  
  
Jack Sparrow went to his chest of cloths. There was nothing in there that Dory would fit into with, well, it not being more indecent then her own dress. He didn't think asking her to walk around in just his spare shirt was a good idea.  
  
Reluctantly, he pulled out one of his draws, throwing the books and an empty bottle over his shoulder. He winced when he heard it smash. He really had to stop doing that.  
  
"Wooooah. pretty shiny things." He groaned when he heard her say that, spinning around as quickly as possible. Dory was sitting next to the smashed glass, but she turned to Jack, and held up her hands guilty. Then she smiled.  
  
"See, I learnt. Don't touchy the sharp things."  
  
Jack watched her and squinted.  
  
"Good Dory." He said slowly. She nodded abashedly and smiled.  
  
"I know." She said with a little shrug. Jack gave her a querying look. "It's hard for people to live with fish, I mean, people like me. It'll be alright though Jack." She said soothingly. Jack's eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
"It will be?" He asked, slightly confused. His beads clanged and the world seemed to get much quieter as he watched Dory nod. It was kind of calming.  
  
"Yeah. It's okay. I'm happy. I don't remember anything, so I can't miss anything." She shrugged. "I'll always be happy. You've lost so much, and it makes you sad."  
  
"Ana-Maria." He said slowly. "I lost her." He was thralled by this sudden seriousness in Dory.  
  
"And I'll be fine. It's easier, not remembering. I'll always be happy." She repeated blissfully.  
  
"Will you?" He repeated. Dory's eyes clouded and she tilted her head.  
  
"Will I what?" She said quickly, her mouth already forming a smile. Jack paused, and felt a wave of affection for this lost girl. How strange she was, yet, for some reason she was ultimately comforting.  
  
Jack pulled out the cloths that had belonged to Ana-Maria, his hands dropping to the soft fabric reverently. Some he couldn't bare to give to Dory, like Ana-Maria's white slip that she had discarded just as she had discarded him, her white shirt, her pale green summer dress.  
  
He pulled out Ana's red kimono. Red intermingled with the skilful black and white designs of Singapore on smooth soft fabrics. He remembered Ana pulling her hair up into a low bun, two Chinese hairpins which could be used as deadly weapons securing that beautiful hair. He remembered her laughter.  
  
Jack tossed the kimono to Dory, who for some reason had not yet learnt how to catch, and allowed in to fall to the floor with a puzzled expression.  
  
Jack grinned to himself.  
  
She probably wouldn't be able to put on the kimono without help either.  
  
"Are we at Tortugua yet?" Dory asked pleasantly while Jack helped her put on the complicated kimono. She paused, and stiffed as she lost the train of thought she was on. Then she looked down at Jack, and visibly relaxed.  
  
"I bloody well hope so." Jack muttered. "Gotta see a lady about a bird. I mean. uh, fish." He corrected, shooting Dory a fearful look.  
  
Dory sang on unperturbed.  
  
"Just keep swimming, just swimming, swimming swimming." Jack grimaced.  
  
"How bout I teach you a different song love?" He said, giving the kimono one last tug. He stood up, and leered at Dory, who expectedly, got confused and fell over. Jack helped her up wearily.  
  
"What kinda song?" Dory asked cheerfully, not minding the stings on her knees.  
  
"Its about pirates.."  
  
"Wooooahh!" Dory said mesmerized. Jack nodded happily. "What are they?" She asked excitedly. Jack's smile fell. He pulled an outraged face.  
  
"What are they?" He spluttered. "Do you not see the hat?" Dory looked at it, and then squinted suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, isn't that mine?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And this, my dearest Dory, is Tortugua!" Jack purred in Dory's ear. Dory blew at a stray hair and gave an suitably impressed exclamation.  
  
"Ow. Wow. Tortugua." She said, and then shot Jack a worried look. "What's in Tortugua?" She asked wincing, expecting another outburst. Jack grinned happily. He could never be grumpy when he reached Tortugua. No matter what they did, he knew he would have fun.  
  
And he could see Ana-Maria's ship, The Blue's Bounty, nestling against the other ships in the harbour. Jack could almost smell her vanilla and musk soap, and feel her hands on the back of his neck. Damn he missed her.  
  
"Everything's in Tortugua love, anything you desire." Dory's eyes widened.  
  
"Whoa." She murmured, and Jack gave her a bemused look as though trying to work out what Dory would ever desire. Feeling strangely affectionate, he threw his arm around Dory's shoulder, liking the feel of her silk kimono beneath his hand. His crew were unpacking crates, and counting out coins to spend. Most of them set of for houses of the night, or to their women's bed. Xian, Gibbs and two twins called Tom and Tim followed behind Jack and Dory as they made their way through the thick of Tortugua.  
  
The sight of Captain Jack Sparrow always made an impression. With his hat dipped low over his face, his jewel endowed cutlass and shimmering beads, he was all the menace and mystery that his myth promised. And on his arm, a girl with short black hair like the Geisha's of Singapore yet with creamy white skin of a British princess and large brown eyes as rich as Jack's, dressed in a scarlet kimono. An odd pair, backed by four pirates joking and shoving through the crowd, and they're little group caught many a looks.  
  
But that was what Jack wanted. He saw the beggars heads perk up as he passed, the thieves and the spies who would run back to their various masters and receive a coin for the news Jack was in port. All of it was as Jack wanted.  
  
"Wow." Dory said for the third time. She kept turning her head to look at the people on all sides, and her eyes absorbed the scene. "That man's hat is nicer then yours, Squishy." Jack took his hat of his head, noticed the moth holes and the other holes that looked like bullet holes. He stroked it affectionately.  
  
"Yeah, the big poof." He growled.  
  
"How come those girls are all glowering at you?" Dory said quietly, turning her head to look at the five whores all slowly getting up off their chairs outside Madame Madeline's pampering house. Jack shot them a look, and then grimaced.  
  
"Lets walk faster." He said, pulling Dory along by the elbow. He checked over his shoulder, and nearly walked into the woman in front of him.  
  
"Who's this then Jack?" The girl said, jabbing her head at Dory.  
  
"Hi! I'm Dory." Dory said happily, not noticing Jack's attempt to pull her away. Dory blinked when the girls hand connected with Jack's jaw, and yelped.  
  
"Hey!" She said as the girl turned and flounced off. Jack doubled over slightly as he rubbed his check. Dory leant close to Jack, examining him. Then she whispered. "I don't think that girl liked you very much."  
  
"Ya think?" Jack said wearily. "Damnations. I'm so sick of being slapped wherever I go."  
  
"I promise I'll never slap you." Dory said sweetly. Jack pointed a finger at Dory.  
  
"You better not." He said angrily, still rubbing his cheek. "They seem to hit harder and harder each time. Don't each punch you like my Ana would," Jack grumbled. "Now, was her name Molly or Tina?" Jack mused and then shrugged. Dory nodded agreeably.  
  
"Oh, you find it hard to remember stuff like that too?" Dory grinned. Jack gave her a perturbed look and then grinned.  
  
"Names were never my forte." He said silkily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Jack leaned back in his chair and examined his card. He was not going well here, and since he had rather a large amount of money in the middle of the table, he thought he was going to have to bluff remarkably well to stay in the game here. He squinted, trying to look less drunk then he was, and to prove this, reached for the rum bottle and downed another swig.  
  
He spat the dregs on the floor.  
  
"Oh, look, you've got both the little red queens," Dory said happily, pointing from her position behind Jack's shoulder at Jack's cards. Jack froze and hugged his cards to his chest with a pained look on his face. He closed his eyes, hoping that had not happened. The pirates in the circle started laughing.  
  
"I'm starting to like this lass Jack," Tiero, captain of The Hanger, chuckled, flipping another coin onto the table.  
  
"Yeah, she's really your lady of luck their Jack my boy." Tiero's first mate Victor agreed, nudging Tiero's ribs. Jack grinned, flashing his teeth.  
  
"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack murmured through clenched teeth and reached for the rum bottle again with a sigh.  
  
"So little lass, tell us a tale about when you were a fish again?" The fourth man, a red haired Irish man who gave himself the name Red said with a grin and a dart of the eyebrows. Dory blessed him with a large grin.  
  
"One time, me and um, I don't really remember his name, but he was orange and not very funny, and we were, um, I don't remember but I met these sea turtles and." Dory started happily.  
  
"Why don't you come here and sit on my lap and tell me the story?" Red asked laughingly. Jack Sparrow leant forward and grabbed Dory's wrist, grinning his most menacing smile.  
  
"The girls with me, Red." He said warningly. Red threw up his hands and chuckled again. Dory put her hand in Jack's hair beneath his head scarf and pulled out some cards  
  
"Hey look, three aces." Dory said gleefully. She handed them to Jack who had gone very very still. "Aces are good right? Hey whats wrong Jack? You've gone really white. Are you feeling sick? Are you going to start singing that Pirate song? You always start singing that just before you go to sleep or when you're going to throw up. Jack? Jack?" She said quickly. Jack grabbed Dory's elbow and bought her to his level.  
  
"Dory read your hand," He hissed  
  
"What do you mean?" Dory said, pulling her hand up to her face. "Hey, someone wrote on my hand." She pursed her eyes and looked at the words. "Don't look at Jack's cards, don't say where his cards are or what they are. Jack would like another shot of." She said slowly.  
  
"The bit about the cards Dory," Jack said snakily.  
  
"Oh," She nodded. "That's why your mad. Hmm." She nodded understandingly. Then she blinked again and grinned bemusedly at Jack. "Hey Squishy man, what are you doing?" She said happily. Jack groaned and looked back to the table of angry pirates and then at Dory.  
  
"Bloody women," He muttered.  
  
"So, you've been cheating us again Jack Sparrow." Tiero said menacingly. The hostile atmosphere around the table could have been cut with a knife. Jack raised his hands.  
  
"Ah, see, long story, um," He paused, glancing around the table. "You guys wouldn't believe that I have no idea how they got there?"  
  
"Ah, Jack," Came a voice from outside the circle. "You were never a good liar." A woman in a long black cloak stepped up to the light of the circle. "Getting yourself in hot water." She threw back the hood of her cloak, revealing her long black hair and flawless chocolate coloured skin.  
  
"Ana-Maria," Jack Sparrow said slowly, as though savouring the word. He tipped his hat at her. "Me and the boys were just ah, having a little discussion." He glanced around grinning fixedly. Ana-Maria smiled bemused, her hand fingering the knife at her belt.  
  
"Play a hand with us Ana," Tiero said, getting to his feet. "Victor, give up your seat for the Captain of the Blue's Bounty." He said the last few words very slowly.  
  
"I'm not here to play," Ana-Maria said dangerously, her eyes not leaving Jack's face. Jack slouched back in his chair, examining his cards and not looking at Ana.  
  
"I used to remember you loved to play." Jack said softly. He glanced up at her, and the other pirates held their breath as they witnessed this interchange.  
  
"Maybe things have changed, or maybe your memories just impaired." Ana- Maria replied coldly. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes fixated on Jack.  
  
"Hey, Hi! Maybe Jack has what I have. I have an impaired memory." Dory said brightly, apparently not noticing the tension. She bounced over to Ana- Maria. "Hi, my name's Dory."  
  
"Is it," Ana-Maria said in her soft dangerous voice.  
  
"Ah, Dory is," Jack said quickly, wanting to get off on the right foot here.  
  
"Dory used to be a fish." Red interjected, amused by the scene.  
  
"Really." Ana-Maria said dubiously. "A fish eh?" Ana-Maria cast Jack another amused look. She paused. "What type of fish?" She asked curiously. Jack squinted in thought and then shrugged. He looked to Dory.  
  
"Yeah, actually, what type of fish were you?" He said. Dory blinked slowly.  
  
"Um," She chewed on her hair thoughtfully. "I don't know. Fish don't have mirrors you know," She said to Ana-Maria.  
  
"Don't they?" Ana-Maria replied, trying to work out if this was a joke or not.  
  
"Don't they have what?" Dory said seriously, as though she was not following.  
  
"What do you mean don't they what?" Ana-Maria said angrily.  
  
"What do you mean what do I mean they don't have mirrors?" Dory said, and then clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I remembered, I remembered." She opened her mouth, as though she was ecstatic. "We were talking about mirrors. I remembered. Do, do do do," She started singing, doing a little dance.  
  
Jack looked from Ana-Maria's quickly souring face to Dory dancing, and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"You're very strange." Ana-Maria said after a moment. Then she turned away from Dory, and looked to where Jack had put his head on the table. "Jack?"  
"Mh?" Jack said from his arms.  
  
"We need to talk. Business talk." Ana-Maria said sharply. "You can bring your little fish friend here if you want. Meet me at the Darkened Dove in an hour," She said with a cutting tone with the under connotation of Or else.  
  
"Uhuh." Jack said, banging his head on the table as he tried to nod.  
  
"Gentleman." Ana-Maria said. She half turned and then turned back. "He also keeps cards in a pocket he's sown into his sash." She said, and grinned. "See you later Jack."  
  
"Hey, look, he does have cards there. Three more aces, wow!" Dory grinned happily, and Jack clunked his head on the table again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	6. Author Apology: Please don't kill me!

Hi, this isn't a chapter update, and I'm terribly sorry. This is just a note of explanation to all those wonderful people who reviewed, and who are now probably upset that I ignored them or didn't update! I'm so so so so so sorry! I'm not finished with this story, but I've been terribly terribly bussy, and uninspired for a while, and though I have written another chapter, it was mainly a Jack and Ana focus, which is not where I wanted this story to go. This is because I've been writing another story for a very long time, that is just reached a conclusion and has been sucking all my inspiration and time. So you see, I can't write another chapter till I finish this other story, because otherwise it would veer off in a direction I don't want to take this story: Bottom line, it was becoming too serious, and I wanted this to be a light and bubbly fic.  
  
I do want to finish this story, because I love writing it, it's so much fun, and I've been thinking that I want to make it a dory and Jack fic, even for a little while, but I'm just so short on time at the moment, that I don't know when it's possible for me to do it. I never meant this story to be more then three chapters, but I've just loved writing it. I will update, but possibly not for a while, but I will write any suggestions or wishes into it, just because I feel so terrible for leaving this story hanging here.  
  
PLEASE DON:T HATE ME!! Blame exams, and Christmas, and having to go get a job and those crazy beings called boys! I've never left a story for so long before, believe me, usually I'm much more reliable, but time has just gotten away from me. Stupid time: I KILL YOU.  
  
Love sincerely Tinkabelle21 


End file.
